This project's overarching aim is to develop a flexible and extensible infrastructure that will allow the entire community of a given organism to easily contribute to the genome annotation process. We are doing this by integrating and significantly enhancing the functionality existing GMOD tools: Apollo, used for the creation of genomic feature annotations tied to specific locations on the DNA sequence;the Distributed Annotation System (DAS) protocol and associated software, which supports the exchange of annotations over the Internet between researchers;and Generic Genome Browser (GBrowse), used for displaying genome annotations on interactive Web pages. We are combining these applications and building on them to create a novel web-based infrastructure that will offer robust, easy-to-use tools for collaborative, community- driven genome feature annotation by a much broader community of users.